This specification is directed generally to providing a completion step suggestion for a task in response to satisfaction of one or more trigger conditions for the task.
A user may sometimes be associated with one or more tasks that may require one or more actions that need to be taken by the user in order to complete the task. For example, the user may be associated with a task of paying a bill that may be paid at a particular retail location.